


The rest of our life

by tifasugar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Natasha Romanov y Carol Danvers están liadas, Pining, Sexuality Crisis, Un poco de angst, porque lo digo yo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Steve / Bucky POV alternados"Steve se llevó una mano al punto de impacto alzando sus brillantes ojos azules hacia él llenos de sorpresa y algo de temor.Adorable, pensó.Bucky le sonrió y, sin saberlo, le cambió la vida de manera permanente."





	1. Then

**Author's Note:**

> Como [@Blanquileblanc ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanquileblanc) me pagó un kofi sin pedirme nada en especial, le he hecho esto.
> 
> Espero que te guste peque mía ♥
> 
> Tiene dos capítulos porque el estilo de una parte a la otra cambia y lo he preferido así aunque sean cortísimos.

Pasaba los dedos sobre la superficie mellada del pupitre verde pálido en el que se sentaba casi en el centro de la clase. El olor del colegio por una vez le tenía casi al borde de la silla, observando a su alrededor los nuevos compañeros conforme la profesora recitaba nombres desconocidos entre los que se sabía de memoria casi como una rima: Linda Abrahams, John Appleton, Melanie Banks. Preparó la mano justo en ese momento cuando las palabras “ _James Barnes”_ resonaron claras a través de los carmesíes labios de la profesora.

Algunas miradas curiosas se depositaban en su tez clara, cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Algunas chicas cuchichearon tras de sí y él sabía perfectamente el motivo, esbozando media sonrisa un tanto chulesca. Los nombres se sucedían y él volvía la mirada ante los “ _yo”_ y “ _presente”_ que susurraban a su alrededor, saludando a unos, analizando a la mayoría e ignorando a otros. Y un suave, tímido y titubeante “ _aquí”_ le hizo girar el rostro a su izquierda. Alzó las cejas ante lo poca cosa que era ese chico nuevo, _Steve Rogers,_ bastante más bajito que él y mucho más… _raquítico._ Algunas risitas comedidas y comentarios cuchicheados hicieron al chaval encogerse sobre sí mismo, llevando sus ojos azules a las manos que se agarraba con fuerza bajo el pupitre.

Si algo había que Bucky no toleraba, era que se riesen de los más débiles.

Miró al fondo de la clase, hacia las mismas chicas que antes comentaron excitadas ante la mención de su nombre. Les dedicó una mirada asqueada, negando con la cabeza y acercando su pupitre al chaval cohibido a su lado en cuanto la profesora se dio la vuelta para escribir en la pizarra. No levantó la vista, ni siquiera notó su acercamiento hasta que no le dio con un codo en el brazo. Steve se llevó una mano al punto de impacto alzando sus brillantes ojos azules hacia él llenos de sorpresa y algo de temor.

 _Adorable,_ pensó.

Bucky le sonrió y, sin saberlo, le cambió la vida de manera permanente.

 

————-

 

No era fácil ser adolescente llevando su piel y actitud. Y el instituto le resultaba la mayor parte del tiempo un infierno del que por más que quisiera le era imposible huir. Evitaba a sus compañeros y compañeras, a profesores, los deportes, hablar, hacerse notar. Pero le resultaba un tanto complicado cuando su único y mejor amigo era, probablemente, el más popular del curso y casi del centro.

James llamaba la atención con su encanto, su carisma y ese aspecto arrebatador que arrancaba suspiros de todas y… de alguno que otro.

Steve podría pasar horas observando cómo sus cabellos castaños caían por su frente, sedosos, lisos, brillantes. Tanto como su sonrisa. El modo en el que sus oscuros ojos azules siempre guardaban una sonrisa en ellos para él.

No comprendía qué veía en él como para preferir pasar el tiempo a su lado antes que con otros compañeros. Steve no era especialmente divertido o atlético, no tenía mucho de que hablar más que de ciencia y literatura, sus dos grandes pasiones.

—Hey, Stevie, renacuajo, ¿qué vas a hacer en navidad? —Se sentó sobre su pupitre en el descanso, llevándose a la boca un puñado de galletitas de chocolate que le ofreció después.

—Estaré en casa, con mi familia —Cogió dos galletas con una tímida sonrisa—, gracias, James.

—Ohhgg —puso los ojos en blanco dejando caer los hombros y la cabeza hacia adelante, mirándole después al rostro con la cabeza ladeada—, Bucky, Steve, B-U-C-K-Y.

—Lo siento —Aspiró sobresaltado cuando le cogió de las mejillas, temiendo que notase la calidez de estas ante su acercamiento repentino.

—Llevamos medio curso siendo amigos y sigues disculpándote por pamplinas —su aliento olía al chocolate de las galletas y apartó la vista avergonzado por la idea que cruzó su mente. Le soltó las mejillas, una alegre risita burbujeó en su garganta—, te salva lo adorable, que lo sepas.

Steve alzó una mirada esperanzada hacia la mueca chulesca de su amigo. Soñando. Deseando algo tan fuera de su alcance como ser atleta olímpico. La profesora entró en la clase y Ja… _Bucky_ se bajó de su pupitre de un salto, sentándose a su lado y dándole en secreto el resto del paquete de galletas.

Podría resultar patético a ojos ajenos, pero el gesto fue un mundo para él.

Se llevó el pequeño plástico plateado al pecho, mordiéndose el labio ante el calor que invadió sus mejillas y corazón.

 

————-

 

Desconocía por qué le resultaba un mundo llamar a ese timbre que tantísimas veces presionó durante todo un año. Alzó la mano y dudó mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, nervios y angustia adueñándose de sus alborotadas tripas. Se dijo que él no era una persona cobarde, que todo el mundo conocía su faceta temeraria y arrojada y que no era tanto eso a lo que ahora se enfrentaba.

Solo que sí lo era.

Tras el sonido del timbre se pasó las sudorosas manos por los vaqueros, tragando saliva con dificultad y la vista fija en sus pies. Esperaba tener un margen hasta enfrentarse a ello pero fue Steve quien le abrió la puerta con su pelo rubio brillando al sol del atardecer, recordándole lo mucho que añoraría jugar con él mientras veían una de esas películas terribles que tanto les gustaban. Y decidió ignorar las bolsas bajo los ojos de su amigo, la rojez que los rodeaba, el arco apenado de sus labios y cejas tan pronto le vio.

No hablaron, el ladrido de un perro distante y el sonido de algunos coches a su espalda, pero ni una palabra intercambiada durante el primer largo minuto en el que se miraron a los ojos alargando lo inevitable. Bucky carraspeó y arrancó la mirada de la de su amigo, dejado caer en el marco de la puerta tal y como lo haría de no poder mantenerse en pie por sí mismo. Dirigió sus ojos al piso superior de la vivienda donde quedaba su habitación. Le resultaba más fácil mirar a cualquier parte que no fuera Steve.

—¿Ya has decidido quién va a ser tu nuevo colega? —Le dijo como si nada—, Natasha parece una tía enrollada, cuenta con ella.

—No quiero un amigo nuevo —Bajó la vista hacia el rostro compungido de su mejor amigo, torciendo el gesto a causa de la punzada de dolor que le atravesó el pecho—, no quiero que te vayas. No quiero estar solo de nuevo, Bucky.

—Y ahora me llamas por mi nombre, ¿eh? —El rostro de Steve se contrajo en lo que pretendía ser una risa transformada en sollozo involuntario. Se llevó una mano a los labios y Bucky alzó las suyas hacia él, tirando de su camiseta holgada hasta abrazarlo con fuerza—. Prométeme que vas a cuidarte.

—¿Vas a escribirme cuando llegues a Europa? —Su voz sonaba húmeda y también decidió ignorarlo por el bien de su entereza, reteniendo ese calor tras sus ojos.

—Mejor, voy a llamarte por teléfono y me da igual la factura.

La frente de Steve se apoyaba en su hombro y él apretaba su huesudo y delgaducho cuerpo con fuerza. El impulso de protección que le llevó a hablarle en primer lugar ahora no le permitía soltarlo, acariciando su pelo y espalda mientras el otro le manchaba la camisa de lágrimas silenciosas.

—Voy a echarte de menos, Stevie.

—Y yo a ti...

Quedaban cosas por decir, sentimientos que admitir principalmente por sí mismo. Pero era demasiado joven  _o cobarde_ como para reconocerlos en voz alta.

Y aunque supiera reconocer esos sentimientos, no sería justo para Steve.

Le dedicó una última y triste sonrisa y se dirigió a su casa con las manos en los bolsillos, obligándose a no mirar atrás.

 

————-

 

Durante unos meses se aferró a las cartas y llamadas de Bucky, a las historias que contaba y a las frases que escribía en ese idioma desconocido para él. A su voz a través del aparato, sus risas y anécdotas, sus ánimos en los días que se le hacía todo un poco cuesta arriba.

Pero las llamadas cada vez eran más escasas y las excusas más constantes.

_“Lo siento, estoy muy liado con los estudios”_

_“Lo siento, me he ido de viaje con unos amigos”_

_“Lo siento, tengo un trabajo nuevo”_

Lo sentía y no le cabía duda, pero dolía ver como pasaba de ser una persona importante a alguien secundario. De ser lo principal a no poder sacar ni cinco minutos para ponerse al día.

Y no le sorprendió cuando dejaron de llegar cartas.

Cuando el silencio del teléfono sentenció lo previsible.

Su madre se lo dijo, las relaciones cambian, se enfrían, se transforman. Una persona se va para que entre una nueva.

Steve no quería eso.

El frío de la distancia acabó por empujarlo a un estado similar a aquel del que la luz de Bucky le rescató, solo que ahora andaba a tientas, cegado tras tanto brillo al verse sumido en la oscuridad consecuente a su ausencia.

Natasha hacía lo posible por apoyarlo, por no dejar que se hundiera por completo.

Pero es que fue tremendamente injusto el ser consciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando ya no podría hacer más que sufrir con ellos. Y es que Bucky no fue solo un apoyo, su mejor amigo y la guía que necesitaba para conseguir ser una persona mejor.

Fue su primer amor.

Y sabía, en la soledad de su habitación y ante el silencio de una amistad perdida, que por mucho que la vida le presentase nuevas oportunidades de amar, nunca, jamás, podría compararse a la inmensidad de lo mucho que amaba a James Buchanan Barnes.

 

 


	2. Now

Se recogió la melena oscura al bajarse del autobús observando la ciudad que le recogía dándole la bienvenida. Y si algo le sirvió de indicativo a los cambios que enfrentaría tras su regreso, era precisamente ese pueblo que creía conocer. Precisamente cambios en su vida era lo que necesitaba después del rechazo y la mierda que tuvo que aguantar de sus padres y supuestos amigos que dejó atrás. La bolsa marrón con sus escasas pertenencias colgaba de su hombro, dirigiéndose sin dilación hacia el bar en el que quedó con antiguos compañeros de clase.

Guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de una ciudad a la que ahora nada le ataba, y miró en derredor buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche. De igual manera, si no daba con algo pronto, probablemente podría contar con la casa de algún colega. De esos no le sobraban y esperaba que ellos fueran más… tolerantes.

El recibimiento fue escandaloso, encontrando a sus amistades como recordaba a pesar de los cambios visibles: mismos sentimientos, diferentes personas. Dejó adolescentes para encontrar hombres, historias, vivencias que transformaron tanto a esos individuos como a sí mismo. Y la ausencia evidente de uno de ellos le resultaba aún más escandalosa que las voces de esos hombretones que le acompañaban.

—¿Alguien sabe cómo contactar a Steve? —preguntó tras unas horas de charla y anécdotas sobre lo diferente de Europa. El silencio y miradas alrededor de la mesa fueron acompañadas por risitas pillas y cómplices.

—Pásate por el gimnasio, casi seguro que le pillas allí.

Bucky frunció el ceño al tiempo que bebía de su cerveza.

Esa frase no tenía sentido alguno.

Puso la excusa de necesitar hacer una llamada para poder escabullirse minutos después, dirigiéndose sin mucho disimulo y con presteza hacia el gimnasio antes mencionado. Le parecía ridícula la idea, aún pensaba que debía ser una broma de sus compañeros cuando al entrar, esquivando a un tipo enorme en la puerta con una disculpa, examinó el local de aroma denso y algo rancio sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

Y, _¿qué esperabas? ¿un reencuentro de película? Has pasado de su culo durante años, no mereces a Steve._

Decepcionado y arrastrando los pies —solo un poquito—, volvió al bar con sus colegas que le recibieron de brazos abiertos. Le invitaron a una bebida. Y a otra. Y a una más. _Y esta es la última Buck, vamos. Te hemos echado menos, esta ronda la pago yo_. Así hasta que se levantó para mear y el mundo se puso patas arriba. Oyó advertencias a su espalda y agitó un brazo en la dirección de sus amigos exclamando algo parecido a que lo tenía todo controlado.

El suelo contra su ceja discrepaba.

Risas, borrones, voces y preguntas.

Bucky dejó de registrar en su memoria sus decisiones o comentarios etílicos, despertando en la más absoluta confusión ante unas cortinas que bloqueaban la luz del sol en una habitación extraña de olores extraños. Lo que se sobreponía sobre cualquier otro pensamiento era ese malestar general. Porque si bien no recordaba si metió mucho, poco, o demasiado la pata, el dolor de cabeza y la sequedad de su boca aludía a los tragos excesivos de los que comenzaba a arrepentirse con cada segundo consciente.

En la mesa de noche a su izquierda encontró un vaso de agua y una pastilla. Sin preocuparse de lo que pudiera ser se la metió en la boca y bebió el contenido de varios tragos, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

_Total, peor no puedes estar._

Volvió a despertar incapaz de discernir horas, encontrando un nuevo vaso de agua a su lado y una vejiga a punto de estallar. Ante la perspectiva de sábanas ajenas mojadas, sacó las piernas de la cama. Frunció el ceño no solo por lo revuelto de su estómago al sentarse erguido, sino por los pantalones de chándal negros y enormes que le cubrían prácticamente los pies.

Confuso y añorando el aguante del que disfrutaba uno a los veinte años, caminó hacia el exterior de la habitación, encontrando a mano derecha un cuarto de baño simple e impoluto en el que se encerró a soltar el exceso de líquido. Se lavó las manos y la cara después, evitando observar su reflejo para no acabar con su autoestima, refrescándose la boca con enjuague bucal. Se quejó al apartarse el cabello de la cara, palpando un leve y doloroso bulto en su frente. Tras pasarse los dedos por el pelo suelto —su coletero en paradero desconocido—, decidió responderse a la pregunta de dónde y con quién estaba.

Caminó por el pequeño apartamento hacia donde sonaba música suave, clásica parecía. Entrecerró los ojos por la excesiva iluminación de un salón de paredes blancas, ubicando la coronilla rubia de un desconocido sentado de espaldas a él en un sillón. El libro que sostenían esas enormes manos parecía pequeño en comparación, los hombros del extraño casi dos palmos más anchos que los propios. Fuera quien fuese, le iba a explotar la camiseta blanca y estirada alrededor de sus bíceps, una pierna descansando sobre el muslo de la otra y el pie descalzo firmemente en el suelo. Tomó un sorbo de una taza y la imagen le trajo tranquilidad.

Además de un obvio interés por el dueño de ese cuerpo.

Carraspeó y al cruzarse con esos ojos azules, alzó las cejas más de lo que creía capaz.

————-

Dejó caer el libro despacio sobre la mesa poniéndose en pie. La camiseta y pantalones de chándal con los que vistió el día anterior a un borracho manchado le quedaban sueltas en caderas y hombros. El pelo le caía junto a las mejillas, rozando esa barba descuidada que rodeaba los labios rosas que tan, _tan_ bien recordaba. Pero fueron sus ojos, su mirada intensa llena de un fuego que nunca fallaba en hacerle sonreír aunque fuese del modo más suave y discreto.

No esperaba ese reencuentro con su yo de catorce años, acomplejado, tímido y falto de palabras.

—¿Steve? —leyó en el casi mudo movimiento de labios. Se acercó a él con las manos en los bolsillos, asintiendo. Bajó las cejas hasta que descansaron sobre una mirada que le recorrió de pies a cabeza y fue incapaz de ocultar la risa.

—Hola, _renacuajo_ —Le devolvió su habitual burla y un intenso deseo de apretarlo en sus brazos nació del suave rubor sobre las mejillas de Bucky.

—¿Cómo…? Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de pacto has hecho con el demonio para que ocurra… —le señaló con las manos de arriba abajo, su rostro confuso y frustrado haciendo de la situación una de las cosas más divertidas que le ocurrieron en bastante tiempo—, _esto?_

—Supongo que le tengo que dar las gracias a la pubertad y las horas de gimnasio —Se rascó la nuca en un gesto que era más costumbre que necesidad, encogiendo un hombro—, Natasha ha ayudado bastante.

—Natasha… —Apretó los labios y alzó las palmas de las manos mirando a un lado, dejando caer los brazos después—, me siento raquítico.

—Bueno —Steve ladeó el rostro con la sonrisa pintando su voz. Ante el sonido de una pequeña risa, Bucky le miró a los ojos—, ahora sabes cómo me sentía yo todos los días de mi vida con todo el mundo durante el instituto.

Un suave “hmm” fue su respuesta. Steve se rascó el lateral de la nariz admirando lo _guapo_ que seguía siendo, esa aura de energía que emanaba de él a pesar del estado resacoso en el que se encontraba.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres algo de comer o crees que no lo soportarás?

—Ahm, sí, supongo que algo de comer está bien —bajó la mirada asintiendo, cruzándose de brazos. Le siguió en silencio hacia la cocina de su apartamento donde le hizo vueltos revueltos y algo de bacon que le quedaba en la nevera—. Supongo que me trajiste tú y que esta es tu casa.

—Sí, espero que no te moleste pero me dijeron tus amigos que no tenías donde quedarte y me ofrecí —Sentía su atención clavada en la nuca.

—Son también tus amigos de clase, ¿cuánto haces que no los ves?

—Desde que me gradué. Nunca fueron mis amigos, me soportaban porque me incluías en todo pero jamás me hicieron sentir uno más en su grupo de chicos populares —Sabía que le iba a rebatir al escucharle tomar aliento y alzó una mano girando un poco el rostro—, no me molesta. Nunca me molestó porque ellos tampoco terminaban de agradarme.

—Pero Natasha sí, supongo.

—Claro —sonrió al pensar en su amiga—, fue una de las pocas personas que no me juzgaron por mi físico y me impulsaron a ser mejor.

—Cuando dije que te relacionaras con ella no esperaba esto. Es una sorpresa, Stevie —Le saltó el corazón a la garganta por el cariñoso apodo y se giró con el plato de desayuno en la mano, depositándolo ante Bucky.

—¿ _Esto?_ ¿A qué te refieres? —Se sentó frente a él, observando cómo apoyaba un brazo en la mesa y meneaba los huevos revueltos con el tenedor.

—Hablas con mucho cariño de ella —Se llevó un buen bocado de comida a la boca al tiempo que la de Steve se abría en incredulidad, seguida de una carcajada corta y escandalosa que atrajo la mirada de Bucky.

—Oh, nunca fue así como estás pensando —Le comentó con media sonrisa—, solo somos amigos. Está saliendo con Carol Danvers, ¿la recuerdas de clase?

—¿La rubia que le dio una paliza a Wade Wilson por intentar cogerle el culo? Claro que me acuerdo.

—Es mi compañera de trabajo así que las veo mucho. Vienen un finde sí y otro no a ver películas conmigo.

Asintió y continuó con su desayuno/merienda en silencio. Hablar con él le resultaba tan fácil como siempre fue y sin embargo le notaba cohibido. Algo en su actitud no acababa de encajar con el Bucky que recordaba. Suponía él que tras tantos años sería imposible que fuera exactamente la misma persona, pero no era solo eso. Había algo que se guardaba y le tenía los hombros tensos, erguidos hacia atrás. Sin embargo no presionó, esperaría a que finalmente él se abriera a él como sabía que haría.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer? Tengo el día libre, a no ser que tengas planes —Centró la vista al oír su voz, perdido en pensamientos hasta que le habló. Suspiró dejando caer el tenedor, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta y carraspeando después.

—No, no tengo planes. He venido un poco a ver qué me encontraba y puedo asegurarte que esto no… no lo habría imaginado jamás —Le miró con media sonrisa bajando los ojos a su pecho para volver después a su rostro.

—Ya, he cambiado, lo sé —Se levantó dejando los platos y cubiertos en el fregadero y Bucky le siguió hacia el salón—, la gente ni me reconoce por la calle a veces.

—No me extraña, físicamente eres otra persona.

—Y no sabes lo que me alegro —Se dejó caer en el sofá, dejando espacio para su amigo que una vez apoyó la espalda contra el brazo del asiento, subió las piernas agarrando un cojín frente a su pecho.

Steve apoyó el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, dejando caer la cabeza en su mano mientras se ponía al día con su antiguo amigo. Conforme conversaban la situación se volvía más calmada, la charla más distendida y la energía casi exacta a la que recordaba entre ellos. Bucky estiró una pierna y casi sin pensarlo, Steve la agarró dejándola caer sobre las suyas, posando después la mano bajo su rodilla. Y aunque el contacto distrajo un poco la narración sobre una anécdota referente a nieve y ganas de mear, no obtuvo señales de incomodidad por parte de su amigo.

Mariposas nacían y revoloteaban en su estómago cada vez que le iluminaba con una de sus amplias sonrisas, creando esos hoyuelos a cada lado de las comisuras de labios llenos y preciosos. El arco de cupido del superior le distraía como siempre le ocurrió, y le avergonzaba asentir sin enterarse realmente de lo que hablaban pero no podía evitarlo.

Seguía siendo su primer amor y nunca nadie se comparó a él.

————-

El impacto por los cambios de Steve fue remplazado poco a poco por esa sensación de estar en casa que al parecer tan solo lograba con él. A pesar de lo diferente de su exterior seguía siendo el mismo chico cauto y tímido, más seguro y estable por supuesto, pero la base era la misma. Y le aliviaba que esa parte de él permaneciera como siempre porque al ver su _cuerpo_ temió que hubiera afectado a su conducta.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Le escuchaba atento, la inalterable dulzura en sus ojos, sonrisa y en esa voz cálida cuando le preguntaba algo o contaba una anécdota en relación con las suyas. Bucky deslizaba su mirada sin mucha sutileza por los lunares en sus mejillas, ese junto a su nariz, enternecido con sus sonrisas sinceras. Un hormigueo constante se esparcía como el calor emitido por la palma de su mano sobre la rodilla del moreno, el contacto familiar y necesitado como no sospechaba.

No le extrañó saber que era policía y a Steve tampoco le pilló por sorpresa descubrir que Bucky se dedicaba a la rehabilitación de personas tras fracturas de huesos y demás. Y tras charlar durante un buen rato, medio adormilado por el calor corporal y lo relajado de la situación, llegaron a un punto de la conversación que cambió su estado por completo.

—¿Y además de Natasha no hay nadie más? —Hiló la pregunta a la historia de cómo Natasha y Carol pasaron casi un año de tonteos y negación que pillaron a Steve en medio haciendo de alcahuete.

—No, ya sabes que no soy muy social y desde que te fuiste han sido mis únicas amigas.

—Oh… —Bucky bajó la vista con la culpabilidad amenazando con afectarle el tono de voz.

—¿Y ese _oh?_ ¿Qué pasa? —detectó su malestar de inmediato y no se vio con la voluntad de mirarle a los ojos.

—Es…, ¿no estás enfadado? —preguntó con la atención puesta en las bolitas dispersas sobre la tela de sus pantalones.

—¿Por…? Uhm… —La pregunta murió ante la comprensión de por dónde iba su pregunta—. Ya no. Supongo que tendrías tus motivos.

—No tengo excusas que darte además de que… —encogió un hombro con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa de lado pero resultó dolorosa de esbozar al no ser sincera—, supongo que nunca fui el amigo que te merecías. Y no quiero dar pena con esto, es un hecho.

—No fue fácil —admitió Steve, un pinchazo de culpa atravesándole el pecho—, fueron unos años complicados pero no estaba solo del todo —Tragó saliva al tiempo que el rubio reía brevemente por la nariz—. Discúlpate mejor con Natasha, creo que comentó algo ayer por la noche de que debería cortarte los huevos o algo así.

—Eres demasiado bueno para lo que te conviene —Alzó la vista hasta su pecho, lo justo para apreciar su encogimiento de hombros.

—No guardo rencor. Las cosas pasaron como pasaron y yo no he dejado de, ahm, de considerarte mi amigo —Llevó los ojos al rostro de Steve, girado al frente con el ceño fruncido y un suave sonrojo en las mejillas. Miró al techo y respiró hondo, sobresaltándose sutilmente al encontrar los ojos de Bucky con una diminuta sonrisa y un rubor aún mayor—. Siempre serás _mi_ Bucky.

La agitación de su pecho le obligó a bajar la vista una vez más.

No esperaba este cariño por su parte, que no le rechazase de lleno a pesar de ser lo común entre la gente que le rodeaba. Se preguntó si a él se lo podría contar sin reservas, si podría hablar del tema con Steve.

_Claro que sí, es la persona más bondadosa que conozco. Si me perdona por apartarle de mi vida de esa manera tan egoísta, esto no será nada. Espero._

—No es excusa, pero he estado confuso durante un tiempo —Rió amargamente, retorciéndose los dedos sin volver la vista a los ojos que sabía le observaban—, años en realidad. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que tenía novia allí en Europa? —Un ruido de afirmación y la mano de Steve moviéndose sobre su rodilla le incitó a seguir hablando a pesar de ese nudo de angustia alojado en su pecho—. Estuvimos juntos años y nos iba bien pero un día en el trabajo, un paciente, él, ahm…

No fue consciente de que apretaba los puños hasta que la mano de Steve se alejó de su pierna para apretar sus manos, pasando el pulgar sin decir nada sobre sus nudillos. Relajó los dedos y los entrelazó de manera torpe con los de Steve, un ancla en esa intranquilidad que tan fácilmente podría derivar a un estado de ansiedad que no deseaba en absoluto.

—Se me insinuó. Sexualmente. Y en fin, soy como soy y probé a ver qué pasaba —Tragó saliva esperando que su juicio por la mala conducta no fuera demasiado duro—. Al llegar a casa se lo confesé a mi novia y claro, fue mi ex desde ese momento. Y no la culpo por habérselo contado a nuestro grupo de amigos, al fin y al cabo yo era el que venía de fuera y ellos ya eran una piña cuando me incluyeron.

—Aunque la responsabilidad de lo que hiciste es tuya, ella debería haber sido cauta. No se trata de que le pusieras los cuernos y ya está, te veías enfrentado a tu sexualidad.

—Exacto, y precisamente por eso me dieron de lado, no por los cuernos en sí —La mano de Steve apretó un poco sus dedos—. Me llevó un tiempo aceptar mi bisexualidad y el contarlo en casa tampoco salió bien.

—James…

—Por eso he vuelto. Sé que esto es un pueblo pero al menos es _mi_ pueblo.

—Y no creo que tu grupo de amigos te dé de lado por conocer esa parte de ti —Bucky asintió—, no se portaron muy bien conmigo pero no son malas personas.

—Ayer precisamente hice algún comentario y me dio la impresión de que lo sabían antes que yo —Al fin se armó de valor y miró a Steve a los ojos, y no supo descifrar lo que vio en su rostro—. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Va a cambiar esto algo?

—No necesariamente, aunque no lo sé —No comprendió su risa nerviosa ni que negase con la cabeza—. Yo también tuve una novia estos años y la quise muchísimo, Peggy Carter.

—¿Esa era de un curso inferior, no? —Asintió—, la recuerdo bonita.

—Lo es, pero por lo visto estoy destinado a que todas las personas por las que siento algo se acaben yendo a la otra punta del mundo —Le golpeó la pierna antes de que asimilase la confesión casual—, ¿qué tiene Europa que no tenga yo?

Bucky dudó unos largos segundos pero ese pulgar deslizándose por la palma de su mano fue lo que le dio la luz verde a lo que pensaba. Sintió sus músculos tensarse al contenerse a sí mismo para no hacer ninguna tontería precipitada y en su lugar respiró hondo.

—Nada —murmuró. Steve tragó saliva y le miró los labios. Sin dejar lugar a dudas le miraba la boca mientras se humedecía la propia despacio y sin prisa—. Siento darte de lado. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes d—

—Deja de disculparte, James.

—Te tengo dicho que me llames Bucky.

————-

Ocurrió a cámara lenta y demasiado rápido al mismo tiempo, como si no fuera con él, como si lo observase desde fuera.

Bucky chasqueó la lengua y se impulsó hacia adelante en el sofá, apretando la mano de Steve y adelantando la contraria para llevarla a su nuca. El encuentro de sus labios fue más suave de lo que esperaba y tan cargado de emoción como sabría que sería de ocurrir alguna vez. El pinchazo de su barba descuidada fue un contraste delicioso con la dulzura de esos labios rosas entre los suyos, el calor de su aliento en la mejilla y la presión de sus dedos en la nuca.

Steve se inclinó sobre él, casi dejándose caer al rodear su cintura con su ancho brazo, su otra mano en la mejilla del que siempre fue su mejor amigo a pesar de los contratiempos. Podría ser precipitado, quizás no debería hacer esto sin tener la seguridad de no volver a perderlo pero le era físicamente imposible negarse a él. A esto que tanto añoraba.

Perdió la noción del tiempo entre besos suaves, caricias, miradas entre medias y sonrisas contra sonrisas. Acabó prácticamente tumbado sobre él cuando una tímida lengua le rozó los labios como pidiendo permiso, sus piernas entrelazadas una sobre otra y Steve procurando no aplastarlo con su peso. Bucky le rodeó la cintura con una pierna al profundizar el beso, ambos experimentando y conociendo uno la boca del otro por primera vez, volcando años de deseo denegado en tan solo una caricia de lengua.

—Steve —susurró con la voz tomada—, Steve no puedo respirar.

—Oh, ¡oh! Lo siento —Se incorporó en el sofá riéndose con él, observando a un despeinado Bucky sentarse erguido con los labios curvados en una preciosa sonrisa brillante de sus besos.

—¿Podemos…? No quiero que pienses lo que no es, pero me gustaría acostarme contigo en tu cama, ¡a descansar! —Alzó las manos ante la leve apertura de ojos de Steve, riendo—, estoy demasiado cansado ahora mismo entre el jet lag y la resaca.

Asintió y se levantó del sofá caminando despacio hacia su dormitorio con una sonrisa que bien podría partirle el rostro en dos por lo inmensa. Flores, mariposas y toda una fiesta se montó en su pecho al sentir la mano de Bucky sostener la suya en el corto camino a la habitación, como si fuera incapaz de mantener las manos alejadas de él.

Deseó que ojalá fuera así, no quería tenerle lejos ni un segundo más de lo necesario.

Steve cerró las cortinas y se unió a él en la cama, tapándolo hasta la cintura y estrechándolo en un abrazo, espalda contra pecho. Bucky giró la cara pasando su brazo sobre el que le rodeaba el torso y Steve, apoyando el peso sobre la almohada, le besó una vez más.

Despacio. Profundo. Lento.

Bucky despegó sus bocas para rozar su nariz con una suave sonrisa.

—¿Desde cuando sabes que te sientes así por mí? —Le preguntó a Steve.

—Casi desde la primera vez que me hablaste en clase —rió vergonzoso—, puede que antes. Llamaste mi atención aún sin conocerte pero al sonreírme me verificaste que los hombres me gustan.

—Me siento honrado —Hablaban mirándose a los ojos de esa manera nueva y tan tierna, eso que solo ocurría en sus fantasías ahora llevado a la realidad.

—¿Y tú? ¿Ha sido ahora al ver el cuerpazo que tengo o…? —Bucky puso un mohín y le mordió la barbilla.

—No seas imbécil, no es por tu físico por mucho que me guste ese pecho enorme y esa mandíbula para cortar cristales —Su risa escandalosa sacó una pequeña y rápida de Bucky—. Creo que fue aquella noche en la que te quedaste en mi casa y te dormiste en mi hombro mientras veíamos una peli. Pensé que eras adorable y que te quería mucho pero me asusté y me dije a mí mismo que solo eramos amigos y que me dejase de “mariconadas”.

—Ojalá me lo hubieras contado… —Se lamentó besando su sien. Bucky se dejó caer en la almohada y Steve apoyó la mejilla en su omóplato.

—Ya. Sé que me has dicho que no lo diga más, pero de verdad que lo siento muchísimo, Stevie —Le apretó la mano mientras lo susurraba, besando sus nudillos después.

—Estás perdonado. Solo prométeme algo.

—Hmmm —murmuró adormilado.

—Que vas a quedarte conmigo.

—¿Y enamorarme de ti todas las mañanas? Puedo vivir con ello.

Dejó salir un ruido ahogado y agudo de pura vergüenza sintiendo cómo su corazón se derretía por la _asquerosa_ frase de Bucky tan típica suya hacia esas chicas que antes siempre intentaban ligar con él. Y no pudo negar lo mucho que le gustó porque entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Porque con la certeza de despertar todos los días ante ese sentimiento que le calentaba el pecho y el alma, no podía esperar a vivir el resto de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESTOY TAN SOFT QUE NO SÉ QUÉ HACER CONMIGO MISMA
> 
> Marvel, sed valientes y liadlos en endgame
> 
> Gracias por leer, mil gracias por los kudos y MI AMOR por los comentarios.  
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!


End file.
